


A Matter of Trust

by Monsterunderthefedora



Series: The One Where Jaskier's the Hero [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Whump, M/M, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: It's been a while since Dziedzic and Geralt's moved on. Really. It didn't have any effect on him at all. And it's totally not affecting his relationship with Jaskier.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The One Where Jaskier's the Hero [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781329
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	A Matter of Trust

Geralt had been acting....differently since the incident with the Baron. He never liked being touched before. But now? The witcher wouldn't even let Jaskier near him. 

They'd shared beds before but when they went to inns now Geralt insisted on sleeping on the floor. No more helping with baths. Jaskier was forced out of the room when Geralt needed one. Jaskier wasn't offended, just worried.

His witcher's white hair had started to grow back, choppy and uneven. Jaskier had volunteered to cut it but Geralt slapped his hands away. 

"It's fine Jaskier." He said multiple times. But it wasn't and Geralt refused to tell Jaskier anything. The bard didn't want to force Geralt to do anything but it had been almost a month of this. 

They were camping now in the middle of nowhere. The nearest town at least a day's trip away and it was late at night. Geralt on his bed roll, sleeping. Well, meditating. He didn't really sleep. But as he rolled over Jaskier saw the face his witcher was making. He was thinking hard about something, Jaskier could only guess what. Jaskier quietly approached the unmoving Geralt, dagger in hand.

Just a trim so Geralt's hair didn't look so awkward. The bard kneeling down, his hand going to grab the edge of Geralt's hair when his wrist was grabbed, hard. Not even getting to blink when he was flipped over on the ground. He winced at Geralt's weight on his smaller body. The witcher looked absolutely terrifying in the embers of their campfire as he snarled. 

"What were you doing?" His voice rasped and Jaskier tried to sit up.

"I was just going to fix your hair-"

"Don't. Ever. Do. That." The witcher put emphasis on every word before he moved away. The bard letting out a breath of relief as he watched Geralt hi back to his position from before, eyes wide open now. 

"Geralt....we need to talk about this."

"I'm fine. Go to sleep." Jaskier didn't argue.

~~

"Oi, witcher, I know you can hear me!" Jaskier returned from the bar, drinks in hand to see Geralt hunched over the table. Two very obviously drunk villagers were laughing as they leaned on the table. "Come on, show us some magic!" 

"Piss off." Geralt was obviously not in the mood for these ass hats. 

"Tough guy act huh? They say you're supposed to be a killing machine but you look more like a bitch." The other man jeered. "Heard that song, toss a coin to your witcher? Stupid ass song, but I think you could give me a reason toss a few coins at you." He reached out to touch Geralt but the bard grabbed the man's hand. 

"He already told you to piss off, now I'm telling, unless you want your head removed from your body, you'd best listen to him."

"And who the fuck are you?" One of the men slurred out. "His boyfriend or something?"

"The only thing standing between you and certain death. See those swords on his back? Unless you want those in your gullet, you'll go away and not look back." The threat dripped with venom. The men stared at the surprisingly scary bard before shuffling away. Jaskier sitting across from his witcher, sliding Geralt his drink.

"I can take care of myself just fine Jaskier."

"Yes well some of us would like to not get kicked out of here because their friend killed two dumbasses."

"Regardless...thank you."

"You're welcome."

~~

"I can take care of it myself-"

"Geralt, you idiot. You're bleeding, badly." The witcher huffed as he took his armor off, laying down on the bed as he downed a potion. Nekker nest needed to be taken care of and one had clawed Geralt's chest hard enough to wound him. It was poisonous and if Geralt was most humans, he'd be dead by now. But his refusal to let Jaskier help way making it worse. "Let me clean it!"

"I'll clean it myself!"

"You're in no condition to do anything yourself!" At this point Jaskier and Geralt were yelling at each other before the white haired man winced. Stumbling back to the bed in their room. Hissing through his teeth, Geralt writhed on the sheets.

"I...got....this," Geralt tried to convince Jaskier. The bard was many things, but stupid was not one of them. He knew Geralt was in pain and he wanted to help.

"Please, Geralt, I want you to trust me." Jaskier was careful as he approached the other man, sitting in the bed beside him. "I won't do anything you don't want, okay?"

Geralt was quiet, making a face before giving a silent nod.

"Okay, I'm going to take off your shirt. Is that okay?" Geralt stared before nodding and Jaskier gently helped get the witcher's top off. Jaskier winced when he saw the wound. It looked worse than before, possibly infected. "Shit, okay, give me a second." Jaskier went to grab his canteen and one of their old shirts. Ripping it in half, he soaked it before returning. "I'm going to press this on your wound. It might sting a little. Think you can handle it?" He tried to joke but Geralt only growled. "Sorry, sorry." 

Jaskier pressed the wet cloth against the wound and Geralt's back arched. His heavy breathing hitched as the bard hummed nervously. "Let's just keep this here until the healer arrives, yeah?" Geralt nodded again.

"Jaskier?" Geralt gritted out through the pain.

"Yeah?"

"You have...such wonderful eyes...cornflower blue..."

"Gods above, you've lost your mind." Jaskier murmured. Despite everything he couldn't help but smile.


End file.
